


Yo Dude, Want A Lightsaber?

by tabya



Category: Star Wars, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst if you squint really fucking hard, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Ghoul, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lightsabers, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot!Kaneki, Shippy if you Squint, Slice of Life, Star Wars References, for Touka and Kaneki at least lol, ghoul!Kaneki, i just kept the lightsabers - Freeform, not really star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabya/pseuds/tabya
Summary: Flash fic of how Ken Kaneki gets a lightsaber.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Yo Dude, Want A Lightsaber?

Ken sat on an slightly rusted metal bench under the high, shadowed ceiling listening to rushing water echo through the caverns. He had been waiting for Hide in a part of the twenty-fourth ward above a water causeway. No light came in around the edges of the exit door, but the heatlights were online, so the ghoul could see with his eyes turned red. He wondered if Hide had seen his text about bringing infrared goggles. Humans couldn't naturally see heatlight. _Why does Hide need to meet two days early?_ Ken heard shuffling at the door, followed by creaking open. Hide stumbled in, a mess of fluffy blonde hair and worn jeans. He grinned when he caught Ken's eye.

* * *

“Yo dude, want a lightsaber?” Hide said, shutting the door behind him.

“A lightsaber,” Ken said.

“Yeah, a lightsaber. I lifted a lightsaber off one of those Reanimator ships. That's what I was up to last night," Hide said. _Fuck, Ken wasn't kidding when he said it was gonna be dark in here. How can he see?_ "It’s pretty basic, extra tough like the Reanimators like them and it's got a weird cloth wrapping on the hilt, but it works,” Hide said, handing Ken the saber.

Ken took the lightsaber and examined it. The hilt had the scorched scent of a used laser weapon, with tinges of durasteel, glue, soft leather, and sweat from its last owner's hands. The grey-lavender wrapping was clearly new, not worn down or discolored. "This was an assassin's saber," Ken murmured to himself. He grinned. "Thanks. I can put this to good use. How does it turn on?"

"Up here," Hide said. _An assassin's? How can Ken know that?_ But the ghoul's fanged mask kept his secrets. "There's two parts. The sensor turns it on and off, the switch next to it makes how long you have to hold the sensor to turn it on and off. Here," Hide pointed, "it's at two seconds. If you flip it, you can turn it on and off just by swiping it."

Ken nodded. He held the switch until it ignited, listening to the low buzz. _Three and a half feet of barely-controlled red energy._ "Can you teach me how to use it?"

"Yeah!" Hide said, jumping to his feet. "So- c'mon, get up!- it's not really super complicated, fundamentally I mean. It's a basic fighting stance, and there's blocks, down slashes, up slashes, and stabs. The trick," Hide said, drawing and igniting his own lightsaber, "is not burning your hands off."

* * *

Ken stood in a doorway, nose twitching as he smelled the dry, dusty air inside the cavern. The updraft breeze carried oil, river, and burn. No ghoul- not even an old scent. He stepped carefully into the floor of the concrete ravine, then paced around the floor of the massive cavern, scanning for ghouls. The infrared lights along the roof and edges of the upper paths provided a wide glow. Ken shut the door behind him with a flick of his kagune. A good place to hide lightsaber practice.

Ken bit his lip behind his mask. _Will my saber throw off my vision?_ He checked the switch to make sure it was at two seconds, then thumbed the sensor. The saber ignited with a snap-hiss, red blade buzzing. Ken slashed an arc out of the air, wincing at the burnt smell and high whine, then shook himself. _Oh for fuck’s sake. I hate terror flashes._ He switched the saber off and dropped it his pocket, then pressed his hands together and drew a deep breath. _I can’t fear my own weapon._ Ken swept the saber out of his pocket, thumbing the switch. The saber ignited with a snap-hiss, red flashing as he lunged into a front stance. _I’m holding this one. Not a Reanimator._ Ken continued, slashing upward, then downward, then twice more. He grit his teeth and focused his gaze five feet in front of himself. _Upward. Downward. Advance in a straight line. Upward. Downward. Fix that slash. Upward. Downward. Focus, Eyepatch._ Ken held the stance, feeling his right leg quickly heating from the humming blade. _One set done._ He switched the saber off, listening to the whoosh of the weapon depowering, and stepped back. He dropped the saber back into his pocket. Then he reached into his pocket, grabbed his comlink, and called Toka.

Toka sighed. “Today’s my day off,” she said.

“What-? Yeah, I know, I’m not asking you to fill in. Are you busy?” Ken asked.

“No. Why?” Toka’s tone turned inquisitive. “What’s up?”

“Do you mind if I come see you?” Ken said. “Doesn’t have to be today. Sorry.”

“Come over,” Toka said. “Soon as you can. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Ken thanked her and switched off the comlink, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He tucked it back into his inside pocket and walked out into the caverns.


End file.
